


“What do you mean he’s taking her on a date?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "can you do an imagine where Opie and Jax have feelings for the reader and the reader is put in a difficult situation?"





	1. Chapter 1

“So it just stopped working?”   
“Yeah. I woke up last night and I was sweating so went and checked the thermostat and it was at 80.” 

Opie winced and shook his head, messing with the pipe again. 

“You’re staying at the clubhouse tonight. I don’t want you staying here when it’s this hot.”   
“I could just use the portable fan.”   
“You’re going to the clubhouse.” You relented and nodded with a laugh.   
“Fine. Let me go pack.” Opie nodded and followed you back into the house, sitting on your bed while you began to stick clothes in a bag.

“We’re having a party tonight, nothing too big but it’ll be fun. Haven’t hung out with you in a while.”   
“No we haven’t. Feels like it’s been forever. Just SAMCRO?”  
“Just SAMCRO.” 

Opie looked over at you to ask if you wanted to go on a ride with him later tonight but happened to look right as you were pulling a pink pair of panties from the drawer you had open. He looked away quickly, half out of privacy and half out of not wanting to get his mind thinking about you wearing them. He liked you, a lot. At times he thought he might love you. You’d been in Charming for almost a year now and he’d felt something for you from the first conversation he’d had with you which had only gotten stronger.

You were sweet, you were smart, you were loyal and you were beautiful. He’d known that last one since the beginning but every day it came through a little more than the last. Problem was, he wasn’t the only one that had it for you. Jax was right along side him, though the two never spoke about it out loud. You’d known Jax longer and his confident, sometimes cocky attitude had gotten him closer to you than Opie had. Your relationship with Opie was sometimes more serious though. You told him more, told him secrets. Jax and you were more playful and teasing but you still trusted them both equally. They both had a lot in common but their attraction to you was one you didn’t know about.

Coming out of the bathroom with your lotion and perfume, you finished packing your bag, and turned around to Opie smiling. 

“Ok. Ready.” He returned the smile and stood, holding his hand out for you to give him your bag.   
“I can carry it.”   
“I know you can.” Taking the bag from you anyway, he motioned to the door.   
“Ladies first.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey darlin’.”

You turned your head as you felt a hand on your back and heard Jax’s voice. He came around you and sat on the bar stool to your right. 

“Hey troublemaker.” He smirked and reached for your beer, taking a swig.   
“You’re here early. Wanted to get a head start for the party?” You shook your head and took your beer back from his hand.   
“Not exactly. My air stopped working so Opie told me to stay here.” Jax’s smirk disappeared and he nodded.

“Yeah. No sense in you staying over there melting when we got room here.” You nodded and Jax stared down at the bar top.   
“Whose dorm are you staying in?” You shrugged.   
“I don’t know. I just figured I’d stay in Opie’s.”   
“No you can stay with me.” You looked up at his sharper tone and he smiled quickly before he snatched your beer back out of your hand, chugging the rest of it.   
“Well since we’ve got like 3 hours till the party, how about we go for a ride real quick. I’ll bring you back so you have time to get ready.” You nodded excitedly. 

You’d never even seen a motorcycle up close until you’d become friends with them and you’d quickly learned that riding through the warm California sun was one of your favorite things and both men had quickly picked up on that. You both stood from the bar and walked outside towards Jax’s bike just as you were securing your helmet, Opie pulled up and he wasn’t happy to see you pressed against Jax’s back, or on his bike. 

“Where you going?”

Jax answered before you had the chance. 

“I’m taking her for a ride before the party. It’s nice out.” You smiled and nodded at Opie, totally missing the silent conversation that was had between the Sons. Opie nodded, his face tight. 

“Have fun.” He pulled off his own helmet and stalked towards the clubhouse, you looking at Jax with a small frown. 

“Is he ok?”  
“He’s fine. You ready?” You nodded and wrapped your arms around his waist. Jax nodded and smirked to himself. 

You’d be his.


	2. Chapter 2

“Have another shot.” 

You wrinkled your nose and shook your head. 

“No Jax, I think I had enough. I actually kinda want to go lay down.” He nodded and smiled.   
“Alright Darlin’. You can go lay down in my dorm.” 

You nodded, the alcohol making you forget that you were supposed to be staying with Opie. It hit you a moment later though and you looked back to Jax. 

“Actually Opie said to stay with him. All my stuff is already in there.”

Jax’s smile faded and he nodded. 

“Oh ok. That’s alright. Get some sleep.” 

You caught the change in his voice and noticed that whenever you mentioned Opie, he didn’t seem happy about it and Opie did the same. Your buzz didn’t let you care though and you smiled as you leaned towards him. He opened his and wrapped them around you as you leaned against his chest, his lips pressing to your hair. 

“Goodnight.”   
“Goodnight babe.” You smiled and pulled away, heading towards Opie’s dorm.

You pushed open the door and swayed a little before you looked around. You’d stayed with both of them on other occasions for lockdowns so you were comfortable in the room. You didn’t feel like a guest. Your bag was sitting on the bed and you walked over, grabbing a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. It was 2 o'clock but you were checking out early, SAMCRO parties usually lasting well into morning around 5, sometimes even 6. You loved being around the club and hanging out with Jax but you were tired, drunk and ready to go to sleep. You stripped off your clothes and turned on the water, hoping in when steam filled the bathroom, the hot water soothing you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, where’s Y/N?"

Jax looked over at Opie for a second as he came to stand next to him before looking back at the pool game between Tig and Happy. 

“In your dorm. She was tired.” Opie nodded and could hear the dismay in his voice. 

“Thanks brother.”   
“No problem.” 

Opie turned and headed to his room. He didn’t see you but he heard the shower running and sat down on the bed waiting for you. He’d only been sitting for a couple minutes when you walked out, towel drying your hair.

You smiled as you saw him and he smiled back, trying not to focus on your wet hair and even though you were dressed appropriately, he couldn’t help look at your exposed thighs in your shorts. 

“You tired?”   
“Exhausted.” He nodded and messed around with his rings.   
“I can dry your hair for you. If you want.” You smiled tiredly and nodded.   
“Please?” 

He returned the smile and waited for you bring back the blow drier, patting the bed for you to sit in front of him. He plugged in the cord and grabbed the brush from your hand, beginning to dry your hair, your eyes slipping closed at the warmth. There was a small smile on your face as you relaxed. Last time anyone did this for you, you were a little girl. Even though it was something easy and simple that you could do on your own, it felt nice to have a friend help you. You liked when he and Jax did things for you like this. It made you feel special. You’d never had very many friends but landing a job at TM had gotten you more friends than you’d ever imagined. It was a nice feeling and you sighed as he ran the brush gently over your scalp, a small laugh leaving his lips when he heard you.

“Feel good?” 

You laughed as well and nodded, your brain unable to form words. 

“Almost done.”

He finished drying your hair and put down the drier. You didn’t feel his touch for a couple seconds as he sat behind you, contemplating if he should have you a massage or not. He knew you’d had a rough day, rough week even and he wanted to help you relax but he didn’t want to run the risk of making you uncomfortable and then end up having you pull away. He didn’t want to lose his chance with you and even though he loved him, he definitely didn’t want to push you into Jax’s arms. He knew his brother liked you but he also knew how often Jax changed girls since Tara. You didn’t deserve that.

He slid his hands into your hair, his fingers moving along your scalp. He massaged your head and pulled at your hair gently, relieving the built-up tension as you gave a low groan. He continued to massage you until he felt you leaning back into him a little more and he knew you were falling asleep. He placed his hands on your shoulders and felt you jolt slightly as you opened your eyes again. 

“Hairs all done. Get some sleep.” 

You nodded and rubbed your eyes tiredly with a laugh. 

“Ok.” You stood and walked over to the edge of the bed, pulling the covers back and climbing in. Opie stood himself and pushed his hands into his pockets.

“Do you want me to stay with you or,”   
“No, it’s ok. Go back to the party. Have fun. I’m just being lame today.” He laughed but nodded, turning to the door.   
“I’ll try not to wake you when I come back. Sleep well.” You nodded as you could already feel your eyes getting heavy again the moment your head hit the pillow. Grasping the blanket, you brought it up higher and pulled it to your chin, cuddling up into it. 

“Goodnight Opie.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good morning baby.” 

You looked up at Gemma as she entered the kitchen. 

“Morning. Coffee?”   
“Please.” You poured her and yourself a cup, handing it over. She took a sip, looking at you from over the rim of her mug. She continued to watch you for a couple more seconds, even after she had stopped drinking and was holding her cup in front of her.

“So. You and Opie.” 

You knew exactly where she was going with this and you weren’t too happy with it. You loved her but she could be a real pain sometimes, especially after she’d seen you stay in Jax’s room during the last lockdown. She’d hounded you about whether or not you liked him and wouldn’t give up. 

“It’s nothing Gemma. My air broke so he’s having me stay here. He said he didn’t want me to stay in the heat, he didn’t give me a choice to stay.”   
“No I get that. Why his bed though? Why not someone else?” She didn’t say it but you knew who’s bed she was implying and you purposely furrowed your brows, feigning confusion. 

“Would you have preferred I sleep with you?”

Gemma smirked even though she had the urge to beat you with her mug. Your wit and balls were her favorite thing about you. You’d stood up to her multiple times, even using indirect comments and annoyingly playing dumb, like just now, to deflect her. You were sneaky and knew exactly how to push buttons and get a reaction without so much as having to lift a finger. You used your words as weapons, something she was well versed in herself. You were alike in that sense and while she often wanted to hit you, she saw you as somewhat of a daughter and a good friend to the club. Her smirk stayed on her lips and she slowly stalked towards you, your feet staying planted the whole time. 

“Maybe. I’d rather you make up your mind though. You gotta pick one of the other but don’t string them along.” Your face returned to its confused expression only this time, you weren’t faking it and Gemma could tell. 

“What are you talking about Gemma?”   
“Both those boys got it for you baby. You got them following you around like puppies. Don’t play with them. If you don’t feel the same then set them straight but I’m warning you, do not hurt my boys.”

You stared at her blankly. Slowly everything started to sink in and now you understood why there was this slowly building animosity between the two men. It was you. Gemma could see that she’d gotten through to you and grabbed you by the chin, kissing your cheek. 

“Figure it out. Before I do.” She waited to see if you had a comeback but you didn’t and she nodded, walking away. 

“Thanks for the coffee.” 

You grunted back at her and leaned against the counter. This was a mess.


	3. Chapter 3

"Has the guy for the air came by yet?“ 

You shook your head and put two more beers into the fridge, turning around to face Jax. 

"Nope. He was supposed to come on Wednesday but called and said he couldn’t come and rescheduled for yesterday but he didn’t show up or call.” 

Jax grunted in response and killed the rest of his warm beer before standing and nodding towards the exit of the clubhouse. 

“Let me go check it out. Don’t bother with the air guy.” 

You nodded and pointed to the last couple of beers in the box. 

“Let me just put these in and I’m meet you outside." 

Jax walked out of the clubhouse and slowly made his way outside, pulling his pack of cigarettes out of his kutte and taking one out, lighting it. He took a slow, deep drag and sucked the smoke in before blowing it out, slowly seeing Gemma coming out of the TM office and walking across the lot to him. He waited for her to get to him before handing the cigarette over to her which she took. 

"What’s up?”   
“Just wondering if you’d spoken to Y/N today. I talked to her yesterday.” 

Jax tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips as he looked at her, Gemma crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive manner.

“What?”   
“You know what mom. What did you say to her?" 

She shook her head and took another drag but Jax could tell she was stalling. 

"What did you tell her mom?” She shrugged and looked away over into the lot. 

“Just trying to see where she’s at. Trying to get her to make up her mind.”   
“Make up her mind about what? She doesn’t even know I have a thing for her or about Opie either.”   
“Well she does now.” Jax shook his head, annoyed at her getting in his business.   
“Jesus Christ mom.” She shrugged and handed him back his cigarette as you walked out of the clubhouse with a smile.   
“Ready." 

Jax smiled and held his arm out, you walking up and stepping under it. He wrapped it over your shoulders lazily and began to walk off with you towards his bike. As you walked over though, Tig caught sight of you two from the garage and threw his rag at Opie getting his attention. Opie looked up from the hood of the car he was working in and over at Tig, following his eyes. When they landed on the two of you, his jaw clenched tightly and he pulled his own rag out, wiping his hands roughly. Other than Jax and Gemma, Tig was the only one that knew about Opie’s feelings for you. He’d let it slip once when they were talking at a party but Tig had kept it under wraps at Opie’s request. That didn’t stop him from encouraging Opie to go after you though. 

"You alright with that brother? You gonna let him just take her like that?” With a low growl, Opie quickly stalked over towards you. 

Jax saw him along the way and pulled you closer against him. You noticed Opie too and swallowed, the anger clear on his face. You looked up at Jax to see the same look on him and you realized they were looking at each other. You came up to Jax’s bike and he quickly got on, handing you the helmet. 

“Let’s go.” 

You hesitated for a second, your mind going back to what Gemma had told you yesterday. You didn’t want to be the reason there was a rift between the two brothers but you didn’t know what you could do to stop it. Instead, you grabbed the helmet and put it on but Opie came and stood in front of the bike, stopping you from leaving. The scene was similar to that day where he’d caught you two going for a ride except his anger was tangible now.

“Where are you going?”   
“I’m gonna go check her air, try to fix it for her.” Opie nodded with a smile, which both of you could tell was fake.   
“I’ll come with you. Better to have two pairs of hands when doing handiwork.” You smiled and nodded but Jax didn’t react and you could only imagine the look on his face. Opie didn’t budge though and walked over to his bike, hopping on. Jax didn’t wait for him and started up his bike, peeling out of the lot. 

He drove faster than usual and you knew he was trying to make it there before Opie did. Sure enough, he pulled up to your place and you placed your hands on his shoulder, lifting yourself off of the bike. You placed down the helmet and walked with him up to the front door, unlocking it and walking in. Jax walked in with you and stood in the entrance, waiting for you to face him. When you turned around, he smiled and walked a little closer to you. His hand looked like it was going to reach out and touch you but instead it went up and ran through his hair. You shocked yourself at the little pang of disappointment that you felt when he didn’t. 

“Listen uh…I know my mom talked to you. She told me. I just wanted to apologize if she was abrasive about it. It’s just, she thinks I like you. Well…she knows I do. She’s just being…Gemma. I was wondering though if-” 

He stopped as the rumble of Opie’s bike could be heard down the street and then in the driveway as he pulled in. Jax rolled his eyes then looked back at you, trying to get it out before Opie came in. 

“I wanna take you out. Like on a date. Somewhere in town that’s nice. I’m tired of only really being with you at the clubhouse where everyone’s around. I just want it to be you and me.” 

Opie knocked at the door and Jax looked at you pleadingly. 

“Um…ok. Yeah. Just let me know and we can go." 

The grin on Jax’s face lit up the room and you smiled yourself, hugging him before walking over to the door and letting Opie in. He nodded at Jax and walked over to the thermostat, messing around with it as Jax winked at you before he walked over to Opie to figure out the problem. With them at work, you walked into the kitchen and poured yourself some juice, leaning against the counter and thinking about everything but mainly your date with Jax.


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you mean he’s taking her on a date?”

Tig shrugged, looking back down into the hood of the car he was working on.

“I’m just telling you what I heard. Gem said she asked Jax to do something and he said he couldn’t because he was taking Y/N out in a date.”

Opie clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest, his nostrils flaring as he tried to control his anger. He wasn’t mad at you, he knew you were oblivious to everything happening and even if you weren’t he knew you weren’t the one that had set it up. He knew it was Jax, trying to get to you before he could. Opie loved Jax, he was a brother to him, but he knew Jax’s score with women. He wasn’t great with commitment, getting bored easily. He was used to the life of croweaters, having slept with every single on at least 10 times. Jax has slept with hundreds by now and hadn’t ever settled down with a single one. He’d gotten with Wendy under the false pretense of love and co panic ship but he gave her neither. Opie didn’t want to see you go down that road. You deserved more than that. And so it was under that knowledge that he decided he needed to have words with Jax about their feelings for you.

Tigs eyes widened as Opie suddenly uncrossed his arms and started stalking out of the garage, heading towards the clubhouse. Tig cursed and tossed down his rag, jogging behind him.

“Ope, wait up. Come on man, I didn’t tell you so you can get pissed.”

Opie ignored him and picked up the pace, throwing open the door of the clubhouse and walking in to find Jax and Chibs sitting at the bar. The sound of the door slamming caught both of their attention and they looked up. Chibs didn’t know what was happening but the anger in both Opie’s eyes and gait was obvious. He hopped off the stool and quickly wedged himself between the two Sons, Jax’s eyebrows knitted as he eyed Opie.

“What the fuck is wrong?”

Opie was huffing at this point, starting Jax right in the eyes.

“So you’re taking her on a date tonight?”

Jax chuckled which only served to anger Opie more, him reaching out for him but Chibs caught him and pulled him back in time. Jax stopped laughing then, seeing how serious Opie was about it.

“Dude, chill! What’s your problem?!”

“I love her, that’s my problem!”

Jax stilled at that, not having thought it had gone that far. He knew Opie had feelings for you, just like he did, but he never knew it was to the point of him loving you.

“Look Ope, just calm down. Relax for a second. Let me explain. I didn’t know you loved her. I mean I knew you cared for her and liked her but I didn’t know it was that serious to you. I like her too, that's why I asked her out. I wanted to ask her out before you did.”

“So that’s all this is? A challenge? A chance to try and beat me at something? She’s a person, not a fucking game! She isn’t something to be won, Jax. You don’t deserve to have her if that’s what you think.”

Opie was huffing by the end, his body shaking at the thought of Jax treating you merely as a conquest instead of a treasure to be cherished. Jax shook his head, holding his hands up.

“That’s not what I meant Opie. I thought we were both doing the same thing, just trying to beat each other, like I said, I didn’t know it was that serious to you. I’ll…ill let it go. I care about her, but if you love her then I’ll let you have her.”

Opie nodded, his breathing slowing down.

“I love her Jax. Loved her since she first got here.”

“Good, then take care of her.”

“I will.”

They both nodded in agreement with each other, the clubhouse silent. Until you spoke that is.

“So I guess our date for tonight is off?”

They both spun around quickly, eyes wide as they realized that you had heard the whole thing. You smiled softly though, showing that you weren’t upset.

“I didn’t know what to do. Gemma told me you both liked me and I just..”

“It’s alright darlin’. It all worked out. You still got a date tonight though.”

He smiled and pulled you to him softly, pushing you towards Opie who stood there silently. He didn’t want to say anything, still scared over the fact that you’d heard him admit he loved you. He wasn’t sure how you were going to react and so he found the safest bet was to stay quiet and let you speak first.

“So you love me? Was that true, or you just said it to annoy Jax?”

Opie quickly shook his head, nervously pulling at his beard.

“No, it was true. I do love you. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, I don’t want you to feel like you have to say it back, I just thought that-”

You silenced him with a kiss, his eyes slipping closed and his hands coming down to rest in your hips. He leaned into you, enjoying your attention, Chibs whistling in the corner. You blushed and pulled away, hiding your face in his chest.

“I love you too Opie.”

With that, you pulled away completely and started heading towards the exit, leaving the clubhouse. Opie called after you.

“Where you going?”

You turned back and arched your brow.

“Well we have a date tonight don’t we? I gotta go get ready.”


End file.
